


Closing time

by Volker_Qentare



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volker_Qentare/pseuds/Volker_Qentare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenige können im Angesicht ihres bevorstehenden Todes eine Geschichte erzählen, als wäre es ein gemütlicher Abend am Kamin. Mister S zählt zu ihnen.<br/>Wenn er doch nur mal die Zeit dafür hätte...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing time

„Mister S, Ihr Ende ist gekommen.“

Ein Klicken verriet ihm, dass ein Revolver auf ihn gerichtet war. Ruhig und gelassen sah er von den Verträgen und Dokumenten auf, über die er sich bis eben angestrengt gebeugt hatte. Nur schwerlich konnte er im unzureichenden Licht der altersschwachen Schreibtischlampe den Fremden hinter der Waffe erkennen: hellhäutig, stark behaarte Arme mit großen Händen, Anzug mit Krawatte… und ein konzentrierter Gesichtsausdruck, der von einer glimmenden Zigarre schwach erhellt wurde.

Ein Profi mit Auftrag, wie es schien.

„Endlich.“

Personen, deren Lebensende in Sicht ist, kommen viele Worte über die Lippen… oder manchmal gar keine. Dies wusste der Killer aus Erfahrung. Mister S hingegen hatte ihn hier überrascht: „Was meinen Sie damit?“ Er fuchtelte dabei etwas ratlos mit dem Revolver herum.

Mister S ließ sich in seinen breiten Lederbürostuhl fallen, schlug die Beine übereinander und faltete die Hände ineinander, seine übliche Redeposition: „Nun… Haben Sie es eilig?“ Kurzes Schweigen, gefolgt von einem mürrischen „Nein“. „Dann setzten Sie sich doch. Machen Sie es sich auf dem Sofa bequem. Es ist lange nach Feierabend, es wird uns niemand stören.“

Mister S nicht aus den Augen lassend und die Waffe stets auf diesen gerichtet platzierte sich der Auftragskiller breitbeinig auf dem Ledersofa: „Erzählen Sie.“

Ein Grinsen über die Situation konnte Mister S sich nicht verkneifen, aber schließlich begann er doch: „Es ist die Geschichte eines kleinen Jungen, der ein wenig anders als alle anderen war und mit wenig Freunden gefangen in der Schule still sein Leben zu fristen suchte. Hoffnungsschimmer…“

„Ich kenne diese Geschichte! Kommen wir also zum Geschäftlichen.“

Mister S stockte. Dann erhob er sich und bewegte sich langsam auf seinen künftigen Mörder zu, ohne Angst in der Stimme, obwohl der Lauf des Revolvers ihn durch das großräumige Büro folgte: „Dann kennen wir uns wohl. Doch scheint es, dass zwischen uns ein kleiner Unterschied existiert: In welcher Art wir aus dieser Geschichte hervorgegangen sind und aus ihr gelernt haben.“

Die Waffe war jetzt nur noch einige wenige Zentimeter von seiner Nase entfernt, der Fremde nur noch eine Armlänge entfernt. „Sprich deine letzten Worte, ‚Seelenbruder‘.“

„Es gibt nur einen Gott: Tod… Und immer wenn er kommt und an deine Türe klopft, gibt es nur eine gültige Antwort…“

Blitzschnell griff Mister S nach dem Revolver und riss ihn in die Höhe. Der Schuss fegte knapp über seinen Kopf, gleichzeitig trat er dem Mann zwischen die Beine, dass er sich krümmte, trieb ihm sein Knie in den Brustkorb, entriss ihm die Waffe und schlug ihn mit dem Griff nieder, dass er der Länge nach vor ihm auf den Boden fiel.

„…Heute nicht!“


End file.
